O dia em que o Time Gai treinou completo
by SunaHikaru
Summary: Neji e TenTen achavam que teriam mais um tempinho à sós... Mas eis que, dessa vez, Gai sensei fez questão de treinar seus três pupilos. Juntos. - NejiTen, presente para Uchiha Yuuki.


**O dia em que o Time Gai treinou completo**

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Foi instantâneo.

Assim que os dois vultos verde folha sumiram de suas vistas, o cenário ficou bem mais harmônico. Em meio ao verde constante da floresta, surgia um quadro pintado de branco, cor de vinho e castanho, essa última cor dividida em quatro círculos. Dois deles brilhantes e macios, cheirando à chocolate, conforme a brisa na direção deles denunciava.

Os outros dois também brilhavam, mas de um jeito diferente. Quente o bastante para deixá-lo todo arrepiado, e um tanto quanto ansioso pelo que estava por vir.

- Estamos sozinhos, Neji - TenTen já tinha deixado o grande pergaminho encostado numa árvore, antes de ir na direção dele. Seu sorriso se fez maior depois que a pouca distância entre eles desapareceu graças à um puxão um pouco apressado de Neji, deixando-a adoravelmente perto dele, sentindo o cheiro dele, e com a respiração de ambos já se alterando.

Mas nada valeria mais do que aquele meio sorriso, surgindo no canto dos lábios do Hyuuga, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos dele se fecharam mais sobre sua cintura, fazendo com que se encostasse de vez nele.

- Finalmente... Finalmente - tudo estava perfeito, o clima agradável, nem frio e nem tão quente. Os lábios de TenTen tão perto dos seus que ele já podia sentir-lhes o gosto. Os poucos sons da natureza ao redor deles jamais atrapalhariam, só ajudavam à tornar a cena bem mais atraente para um beijo apaixonado ...

- HEEEYYY MINNAAA!!! NEJI-SAN! TENTEN-SAAAAAN!

_"Poucos sons?"_

Antes que fossem pegos no flagra, antes até que um roçar de bocas pudesse acontecer, ambos colocaram uma espaço de pelo menos dez metros entre eles. O rosto de TenTen estava um pouco vermelho, mas só notaria alguém que estivesse muito perto dela; já o dele devia estar bem retorcido e contrariado, não conseguiria disfarçar a insatisfação com aquela voz esganiçada que estragou o clima perfeito, cujo dono se aproximava mais e mais do local onde se encontravam.

_"Namorar escondido é uma merd, mesmo..."_

TenTen lhe mandou um breve sorriso ameno, tentando confortá-lo, enquanto os dois vultos verdes já citados acima voltavam com tudo, ligados ao máximo. Neji só faltou xingar em voz alta. Uma porque haviam lhe tirado o melhor momento da manhã, parte da nova rotina com TenTen há cerca de um mês. Duas porque sabia que algo bom não sairia dali. Tinha certeza e não precisava ser gênio pra saber disso.

- Meus pupilos queridos - começou Gai sensei - Sei que já faz algum tempo que não os vejo todos reunidos assim, até por causa dos caminhos que cada um de vocês está traçando.

E só com esse início Rock Lee já derramava algumas lágrimas emocionadas. TenTen não conseguia negar a incredulidade, e Neji tinha uma enorme vontade crescendo dentro dele. Uma vontade vingativa...

Queria dar um bico naqueles dois e fugir dali com TenTen. Mas não podia. O controlado Hyuuga Neji não faria uma cena desse tipo nem em cem anos.

- Cada um aqui tem seu planos de futuro e em breve não seremos mais um time. Formalmente - continuou o sensei. A última frase veio seguida do polegar para cima e um sorriso brilhante, gesto fielmente repetido por Lee - Vocês estão crescendo rápidos de mais... Me sinto tão orgulhoso!

Pouco depois disso, o homem também se desmanchou em lágrimas. É preciso relatar o que a cópia escarrada dele também fez?

- Diga logo, Gai sensei. Temos que treinar! - TenTen interrompeu o momento dramático dos dois, antes que o mais velho se deixasse levar pela emoção e esquecesse do que viera dizer. Não seria tão estranho se acontecesse.

- Sim, é verdade, TenTen - Gai se recuperou com uma rapidez absurda, tal qual as corridas que costumava dar como aquecimento quando Konoha em peso ainda dormia - Não há tempo há perder quando se está no caminho da superação, da vitória.

- Gai sensei! - ralhou de novo a única garota do time.

- Certo, certo - algumas tussidinhas depois e a voz empostada estava de volta, soando forte e audível - Quando esse dia chegar, gostaria que levassem uma boa lembrança do companheirismo de nosso time, sem que fossem apenas os sucessos de nossas missões.

_"O-ou" _- a parte mais racional do grupo já começava à temer.

- Gai sensei quer fazer um último grande treino com todo o nosso time reunido! - Lee só faltava subir ao céu e estourar num foguetório, de tão contente que estava.

- Lee! - protestou o sensei - Era surpresa!

- Gomen, Gai sensei! É que estou muito animado com isso! - como se fosse preciso verbalizar o quanto...

Ao contrário da euforia do aluno mais parecido com seu tutor, os outros dois jovens estavam embasbacados. Derrotados, para ser mais exato.

- Mas... Por quê? Agora? - Neji acabou deixando escapar.

Aquele "agora" podia ter algumas conotações diferentes. Tanto pelos longos anos em que TenTen e ele tiveram que se virar - o que nem foi de tanto mal, pois contribuiu para aproximá-los - quanto pelo momento arruinado desta manhã. E que não parecia que seria retomado nem tão cedo, dada a nova idéia mirabolante de seu sensei.

- Gai sensei - TenTen, no tom mais calmo e doce que conseguiu providenciar, tentou dissuadí-lo da nova idéia. Ou pelo menos transferí-la para mais tarde, quem sabe outro dia qualquer, daqui à um século - Veja como o dia está bonito, ótimo para treinar taijutsu. Neji e eu sempre começamos com a meditação, então começaríamos em desvantagem em relação à vocês dois, que tem seus pontos fortes nessa arte ninja. Por que não começamos o coletivo mais tarde então?

- Ela tem toda razão. Precisamos meditar antes - Neji recebeu um olhar reprovador de TenTen, pedindo à ele que não continuasse "tentando ajudar". Porém o desespero era tão grande, que ela nem imaginava como ele estava se sentindo nesse instante. Frustrado era a palavra mais indicada.

De um jeito ou de outro, a meditação deles sempre funcionava. Começava com ela resmungando porque nem sempre conseguia focar a mente nos exercícios, e pondo a culpa nele por isso. Com o passar dos anos, até que ela melhorara sua capacidade de concentração.

Ultimamente terminavam com algumas marcas avermelhadas na pele e bocas inchadas, igualmente rubras. O motivo disso dispensa maiores explicações.

- Concordo plenamente, e não gostaria de interferir na rotina dos meus alunos, jamais! A nossa diversidade é o que nos tornou o time mais eficiente de todo o País do Fogo!

- Yosh!!!! É isso aí!!

- Menos, vocês dois... - TenTen já estava desanimada, aceitando a "derrota" iminente.

- O que pretende, então? - Neji estava impaciente com todas aquelas voltas no assunto.

- Que todos treinem normalmente, só que com menos esforço.

- Gai-sensei, quer que relaxemos no nosso treino? - Lee pensou que aquele que falava fosse um bushin, pois a frase não condizia com a filosofia que Maito Gai lhe ensinou. Ou pior, talvez o Fogo da juventude não mais ardesse com a mesma força no sensei, dada a sua idade, já na casa dos quarenta...

- Não é isso, meu caro Lee. Apenas disse que treinem com menor carga, para que possam executar toda a bateria de exercícios.

- Bateria de exercícios? - TenTen quase engasgou com o que escutou - Mas não disse que não iria modificar nosso treino?

- E não vou, TenTen. Apenas vou lhes delegar tarefas além das cotidianas. Será como um treino extra, feito para todo o grupo!

- Sugoiiii!!!!!

- Que sugoi o quê, Lee! Nós não temos mais tempo pra isso, somos chunins! E Neji é jounin, sequer precisaria estar aqui, treinando conosco!

Mas estava, e ela sabia o porquê. Os atuais treinos matinais ocorriam quando coincidia de nenhum dos dois estar em missão, e também eram as únicas oportunidades que tinham de se ver, sem estar sobre olhares de terceiros. Por isso que "meditar" era tão importante para ambos.

- Neji, fala alguma coisa! - TenTen já estranhava a falta de um resmungo do shinobi perto dela.

- Hum?

Ele se distraiu. E essa foi a brecha que deu a vitória à Gai-sensei. Meros segundos que os condenaria pelo resto do dia.

- Parece que o meu aluno gênio continua não recusando um desafio. É assim que se faz, Neji! - Gai deu um tapinha nas costas do Hyuuga, que não entendeu nada. Enquanto isso Lee comemorava com TenTen, e esta lhe mandava um olhar afiado. Foi então que Neji caiu em si. E aprendeu a lição do dia:

Nunca mais olharia para o bumbum da namorada quando não estivessem totalmente sozinhos.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

- Eu não quero reclamar... Mas eu não aguento mais!!!

TenTen gritou as palavras, fazendo com que os homens se voltassem para ela. Com certeza não admirando a sua beleza, já que seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, e suas roupas estavam sujas e com rasgos nos joelhos e cotovelos, além dos pequenos cortes e arranhões, aos quais já estava habituada. Mas que mesmo assim incomodavam.

- Acho melhor paramos um pouco - Neji se condoeu do estado da kunoichi, visivelmente à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Tudo bem. Pausa de meia hora - decidiu o líder, que continuou andando pela floresta.

- Aonde vai, Gai sensei?

- Providenciar nosso almoço, oras!

- Eu ajudo, eu ajudo! Vou trazer um salmão fresquinho para que TenTen recupere suas forças bem rápido! - Lee fez o sinal de positivo para TenTen, que só não tacou algo nele porque não queria que nada o atrasasse à sair na cola do sensei. Já estava cansada de tanta disposição sobre-humana vinda daqueles dois.

Neji chegou mais perto da kunoichi, aproveitando que estavam sozinhos outra vez. Agora com intenções diferentes, já que a preocupação com a jovem sobressaía à qualquer desejo masculino urgente. No fim das contas, sabia um pouco de cavalheirismo.

- Tudo bem?

- Não - respondeu ela, sentada num tronco de árvore, e tentando tirar um graveto enroscado no seu cabelo - Olha, se alguém me perguntar, já sei que Gai sensei não anda fumando algum e nem cheirando. Isso só pode ser de nascença!

Neji riu discretamente, era engraçado vê-la soltando fogo pelo nariz á cada atitude sem noção de Gai ou Lee. Podia entender o lado dela.

Estavam numa parte da Floresta da Morte, sabe-se lá qual delas. Algumas horas atrás, ao chegarem ao portão seis, a dúvida de TenTen se fez presente.

_-_

_-_

_"- Ué...O que estamos fazendo aqui?"_

_"- Gai sensei pediu autorização à Hokage, para que possamos treinar aqui. Assim testaremos nossa capacidade shinobi no lugar mais perigoso de Konoha mais uma vez!"_

_"Cinco dias????" - supusera a dupla sã do time._

_-_

_-_

Sim. Ou melhor, menos do que isso, já que não eram mais meros gennins. Com certeza chegariam à torre no centro da Floresta em, no máximo, três dias.

Claro que quando Neji e TenTen fizeram essa suposição, haviam se esquecido completamente de um detalhe:

Gai sensei os acompanharia no trajeto.

Se já não bastasse Lee, agora eram dois surtados com eles. Não que fosse tão diferente assim de outras missões que já haviam realizado. Só que dessa vez não era uma missão oficial, portanto não existia um compromisso. Só o idealizado na cabeça do sensei deles, que pretendia levar o time todo ao seu destino em apenas um dia. E isso tudo cheirava à mais uma das picuinhas dele com Hatake Kakashi...

Em oito horas dentro da mata fechada, quando cruzaram os portões, que o "treino do Time Gai" se tornara a missão mais cansativa que eles dois julgavam já ter tido, tanto emocional quanto fisicamente. E aqueles era apenas os primeiros segundos em que conseguiam ficar sozinhos, mas nem acreditavam que por muito tempo.

- Eu quero entrar na Anbu. Faço qualquer coisa pra não ter que continuar aturando ele como meu sensei - TenTen fez uma cara desanimada, do tipo que seria prontamente reprovada assim que os dois malucos em questão voltassem.

- Não exagere, TenTen... Imagine o que os seu futuros alunos vão dizer de você pelas costas...

- HYUUGA NEJI!!! Está dizendo que eu pareço com o Gai sensei???

- Não disse isso - apesar da acusação, Neji não pareceu alterado com isso - Pode soltar a minha camisa agora?

- Ah, gomen - TenTen o largou e voltou ao seu lugar, sentando-se ao lado dele no tronco de árvore. Ela respirou fundo, querendo assim reunir um pouquinho mais de coragem para terminar aquele treino.

Treino este que já os havia deixado no limite, pelo menos ela não escondia aquilo. A cada parada para reconhecimento de área, eles praticavam algum exercício; Já tinham passado pela taijutsu, e ambos admitiam que por mais estranha que pudesse ser, a série de repetições que eles faziam não era pra qualquer um: Até mesmo um jounin como Neji teve certa dificuldade com isso, sendo que se sentia um pouco mais cansado do que pensaria ser possível. TenTen então, sentia como todos os seus músculos estivessem esticados, por isso mesmo pediu uma parada, antes que arrumasse uma cãibra ou lesão séria.

E na próxima parada, Gai sensei disse que treinariam à mira, sendo que ficaria à cargo da kunoichi desenvolver essa parte do treino. Isso se ela se aguentasse em pé até lá.

TenTen tinha acabado de chegar de missão e esse era seu dia seguinte de descanso, que foi planejado para ser gasto com Neji. Não tinha pensado em nada, só passar um pouco de tempo perto dele, já que nunca saberiam quando teriam essa chance de novo. E ela estava exausta demais para pensar em treinar, de fato. Mas Lee também havia retornado à vila um dia antes dela, e a surpreendia o fato de que ele estivesse tão bem disposto, quando o que ela queria era se jogar na cama e dormir o resto da semana.

- Uma coisa a gente não pode ignorar: Os anos só os deixaram ainda mais fortes. Tanto o Gai sensei, quanto o Lee. Aliás, o que ele sabe de taijutsu suprime qualquer peso que a ausência de genjutsu e ninjutsu possa ter nele.

- Certamente - Neji deixou a namorada encostar a cabeça no ombro dele, para aproveitar melhor aqueles minutinhos de descanso em companhia - Lee se tornou um shinobi com qualidades únicas, porque soube aproveitar o que tinha à sua disposição para evoluir.

- Nee, ele não desistiu, ao contrário do que todos esperavam que fizesse. Sabe, até que é bom tê-lo no nosso time. Desde que ele abaixe um pouco o volume...

O sorriso de TenTen, tanto quanto suas palavras, era sincero. Neji assentiu, concordando com o ponto de vista dela. O carinho da mestra das armas pelo shinobi escandaloso era fraternal, e não se sentiria ameaçado por isso. Não era ciumento, não do tipo de ver coisas aonde não existiam.

Os dois perceberam o som de gravetos quebrando, alguém - ou algo - se acercava deles. Na mesma hora se afastaram um pouco, pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Pouco depois surgia dentre as árvores os dois outros componentes do time. Traziam consigo algumas frutas diversas. Com um acréscimo:

O choro descendo igual cascata pela cara do mais novo.

- MINNAAAAA!!!! - Lee deixou as frutas no chão e correu para a dupla, conseguindo a proeza de agarrar os dois num mesmo abraço de urso - Domo arigatou!!!

Saber-se tão admirado por seus companheiros de time, e ouvir isso da boca dos próprios, era um presente que Lee jamais esqueceria. O reconhecimento para o Gênio do trabalho duro era valioso demais, e ele seria eternamente grato pelo voto de confiança dos amigos.

- Que o fogo da juventude queime incessantemente em nossos corações, para que sempre sejamos o melhor time de Konoha! - Lee dizia, em meio aos dois shinobis pasmados e tentando se soltar dele. Certamente que a resistência física do sobrancelhudo era a melhor de suas habilidades, dada a dificuldade que TenTen e Neji tiveram pra fazer com que ele os largasse.

- Para que continuem sendo, Lee. Para que continuem sendo! - Gai sensei enxugava suas lágrimas fujonas com a fita do protetor de Konoha. Era tão gratificante ver a união transbordando no time que ajudara à formar!

- Ok, Já chega né? Menos emoção e mais ação - TenTen reclamou outra vez, do contrário ficariam naquela até anoitecer - Podemos almoçar de uma vez? Assim a gente continua o caminho até a torre e acabamos de vez com esse treino maluco.

TenTen viu Lee olhar para ela com os estranhos olhos ainda mais abertos. Voltou-se para seu sensei, que se encontrava com o mesmo espanto estampado na cara. Olhou então para Neji, e este mirava... A sua mão?...

_"Ah não..."_

... Enlaçada à do Hyuuga. TenTen estava de mãos dadas com Neji, desde que começara à falar. Estava tão preocupada em apressar o time, ansiosa para que aquela situação terminasse e ela pudesse voltar para casa, que já agia por impulso.

E pelo visto Neji também não tinha percebido, o gesto veio tão natural que ele também se esquecera da "platéia" ao redor.

Ela largou a mão do Hyuuga, de um jeito que parecia ter segurado um porco espinho. Bastante corada, não sabia se devia continuar buscando pela melhor desculpa de sua vida, ou se ignorava o ocorrido, e os futuros comentários que já podia até escutar.

Ao lado da kunoichi, Neji se sentia completamente perdido... Era fato que pretendia oficializar o namoro com TenTen, e sabia que não tardaria para que a notícia corresse, como uma consequência natural de suas intenções.

Pretendia sim, mas não contando que Lee e Gai fossem ser os porta-vozes oficiais dessa novidade.

- Não é nada disso...

- Não quero ouvir uma palavra sobre isso fora daqui - Neji interrompeu a já esperada desculpa de TenTen, e esta passou à encará-lo, agora que ele não mais desviava os olhos para o outro lado, mas olhava firmemente para cada um dos shinobis de verde ali com eles.

- Posso esperar que guardem esse segredo, por mais um tempo? - Neji continuou - Até que a hora certa chegue?

- Hein? - os olhos de TenTen só faltavam saltar do rosto, tamanho o espanto dela.

- Acho que você já é adulto o bastante para saber o que está fazendo. E você também, TenTen - Gai sensei os olhava de um jeito tão sério que seria inacreditável se contassem à alguém. O homem felicitou os dois, com um aperto de mão para Neji e um discreto abraço em uma abobada TenTen.

- Yosh!!! Pode contar comigo também, Neji-san! - Lee também abraçou a kunoichi, um pouco mais comedido, se controlaria mais agora que TenTen já estava comprometida. Depois agarrou a mão de Neji e o cumprimentou, sacudindo as mãos juntas bastante empolgado. Mas o mais estranho era ver que Neji não o repelia. Sequer reclamava!

- Neji, o que está fazendo? - talvez um cogumelo alucinógeno fosse o responsável pela atitude impensada dele. Ou ele tinha batido a cabeça na última missão? Neji andava mesmo silencioso, além do normal... Pensativo demais...

- Lee, vamos nos adiantar - Gai sensei recolheu algumas frutas das que haviam trazido, o bastante para Lee e ele. Deixou algumas delas para o novo casal - Abriremos caminho para os outros dois "companheiros de equipe".

Pombinhos, enrabichados, namoradinhos, _sweet lovers _... Do jeito que o sensei falou, qualquer um desses termos poderia se encaixar no lugar daquele "companheiros de equipe". Claro, o risinho salafrário que Gai mostrou só confirmava as opiniões da kunoichi.

- Não demorem! - Lee avisou, antes de sair mata adentro junto com o sensei. Não sem antes dar uma piscadinha para os dois.

- NEJI!! - novamente sozinhos, TenTen gritou com ele, implorando que este tivesse voltado ao seu frio e seguro estado normal. Aparentemente, Neji continuava o mesmo. Aparentemente.

- O que te deu pra contar à esses dois sobre nós? - Não haviam combinado que o sigilo seria a melhor forma de levar aquele namoro adiante? Em segurança?

- Eu não contei. Você quem deu a pista.

- Mas foi sem querer! Sabe que eu não daria essa mancada tão grande se pudesse evitar! - a kunoichi fez um bico malcriado, antes mesmo que ganhasse uma bronca por aquilo. Era só o que faltava, ele culpa-la por agir com naturalidade!

- Sabe o que eu realmente sei? - perguntou Neji, já mais perto da namorada, com velhas idéias ressurgindo - Que graças ao seu deslize, aqueles dois acabaram me fazendo um grande favor.

- Não entendi - e TenTen não entendia muita coisa mesmo quando Neji a olhava daquele jeito, que levava mais cor e calor às suas bochechas.

- Sei também porque você está agitada desse jeito - as mãos dele seguraram o rosto em frente ao seu, os polegares sentiam o calor da pele dela conforme os movia, devagar - E talvez o porquê de hoje eu estar agindo sem pensar muito.

Também, depois de tantos dias pensando, era hora de agir, não?

- E o que é? - ela já entendia a intenção do namorado, e decidiu jogar um pouquinho também.

- É isso... O que estamos querendo desde que esse dia começou - Neji chegou o rosto mais perto do dela, mas TenTen desviou dele sem que pudessem se tocar.

- Certeza de que não vamos ser interrompidos de novo? - TenTen olhou em volta deles, só para se certificar. Não sentia a presença de mais ninguém por perto, embora aqueles dois pudessem ter ocultado o chakra, e estivessem à espreita, atrás de alguma árvore.

- Não sei... - Neji não precisava ativar o Byakugan; os dois honrariam com a palavra que lhe deram antes de entrarem na Floresta da Morte, de não atrapalhar os planos dele. Contudo, ele precisava de uma desculpa, e usar os nomes deles talvez não fosse de todo mal... - Mas para o caso de estarem nos espiando...

- Temos que dar à eles o que fofocar! - TenTen concluiu aquele pensamento, já com os braços ao redor do pescoço do Hyuuga. Sua boca estava muito perto da dele, já até o sentia tomar fôlego para o que viria à seguir - Afinal, duvido muito que consigam guardar segredo depois do que viram.

_"Vamos cair na boca do povo, assim que sairmos daqui!"_

Mas isso não importava. Agora que finalmente conseguira dar um beijo de bom dia no namorado, mesmo que atrasado, aproveitaria para dar o de boa tarde e o de boa noite também.

Os namorados aproveitaram para matar a saudade, sem perder tempo com palavras à mais. As bocas e línguas falariam por eles enquanto continuassem se movendo, esquecendo do tempo passando, entre beijos afoitos e outros mais suaves e demorados, fazendo par com as mãos, ora entrelaçadas, ora os aproximando num abraço carinhoso.

Estavam à ponto até de se esquecer até daquele treino especial e estúpido idealizado por Gai sensei.

_"Aliás... Bem lembrado."_

TenTen parou o beijo, tanto para tomar ar, quanto para tirar uma dúvida:

- Isso não foi idéia sua, foi?

Neji tentou disfarçar. Mas antes que as coisas piorassem para o lado dele, TenTen o puxou de volta para um último beijo. Foi a salvação dele, pelo menos assim teria um motivo convincente para o seu rosto mais corado.

Os dois pegaram suas coisas e o lanche providenciado pela outra dupla, ainda achando graça do modo como Lee ficou contente com os elogios que escutou deles. Já estava mais do que na hora de seguí-los, para que não perdessem contato. Comeriam as frutas no caminho até eles.

- Ah, Neji? - a kunoichi o chamou, quando já estavam no alto das árvores - Vamos conversar quando sairmos daqui - não foi um pedido, só um aviso. A expressão dela estava neutra, mas Neji já desconfiava do que seria.

E aquele treino seguiu com um Hyuuga se perguntando se sua namorada se zangaria quando confirmasse suas suspeitas. E com uma kunoichi tentando descobrir quando foi que seu namorado pensou em aproveitar a idéia maluca do sensei pra conseguir uns beijinhos.

Devia parabenizá-lo por isso, pensava, quase não conseguindo esconder o sorriso radiante.

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Mais adiante, a outra metade do time mais diversificado de Konoha já aguardava a chegada de seus membros faltantes ao campo aberto, perto de um riacho, um lugar fácil de se achar e por isso mesmo escolhido para que se reunissem e prosseguissem com o seu objetivo.

- Não achei que o Fogo da juventude estivesse tão aceso entre os dois... - Gai sensei ponderava sobre a chama brilhando nos corações de seus outros dois alunos. Os dois tinham conseguido esconder bem, e isso só o deixava mais orgulhoso ainda.

Embora se sentisse na obrigação de ter uma conversa sério com Neji quando terminasse aquele treino. TenTen era uma adorável moça de família, e ele se sentia na obrigação de cuidar para que sua reputação não fosse arranhada perante a sociedade. O Hyuuga teria que tornar tudo o relacionamento oficial.

Enquanto Gai sensei já pensava em que terno usar quando fosse chamado para padrinho de casamento, Lee parecia um pouco desanimado, mesmo estando feliz pelos companheiros de time.

- Eu também quero uma namorada! - o jovem Rock Lee desejava ter alguém com quem pudesse dividir o seu fogo da juventude também. Gai sensei sempre lhe dava alguns conselhos, já estava na hora de os por em prática!

- Assim que sairmos daqui, vamos à procura de uma jovem que faça seu coração pular como um coelho! - Gai demontrou seu apoio ao pupilo.

- E se eu não conseguir conquistá-la à primeira vista, vou escalar quinhentas vezes a torre da Hokage!

- É assim que se fala, Lee!!! - os pares de olhos "em chamas" diziam bem que os dois estavam voltando ao normal. Qualquer um perceberia.

Desta vez, o casal de namorados que se aproximava, à tempo de ouvir a conversa, diminuiu os passos justamente para que não fossem envolvidos naquela nova idéia nascendo na cabeça da dupla eufórica.

Neji e TenTen deixariam que eles mesmos se encarregassem disso, já bastava o que já tinham passado por hoje.

Embora o esforço de cada parte daquele treino tenha valido à pena, pensavam Neji e TenTen, ainda de mãos dadas.

**-**

**Fim **

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Yo, minna! n.n

One-shot fofinha NejiTen. Presente para Uchiha Yuuki, de quem sou fã e ídola. Ou o contrário? O.o Fora que ela betou a one, então é mais do que merecido. *-*

E como eu estava querendo há algum tempo, consegui fazer uma one com o Lee sendo reconhecido por seus companheiros de time. Afinal de contas, Lee também é MARA. *-* Só fiquei com peninha dele, ainda não tem com quem gastar o Fogo da juventude... T.T

E como a fic é minha, vou fazer propaganda nela: Leiam "The Curse", minha nova NejiTen. Pra quem gosta de vampiros, drama e suspense, estou me esforçando pra fazer algo legal nessa fic. \o/

Espero que tenham gostado da one. n.n

**Bjos da Suna!**


End file.
